


Thunderstorms and Lighting

by yuto_da



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, FUCK, Fluff, M/M, SO, Singing, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, much - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuto_da/pseuds/yuto_da
Summary: Victor is afraid of thunderstorms but coincidentally, there's an on-going storm in Russia forcing him and his dark-haired lover to stay indoors.





	

**Author's Note:**

> IT IS ONLY FLUFF.   
> NO LIES. THIS IS JUST FLUFF. THERE IS NOT A SINGLE DROP OF SMUT. JUST A SCARED VICTOR AND A HAPPY YUURI.  
> HEADS UP: yuuri can sing.

He had a weakness. 

Victor had a weakness that was so common thus it wasn’t something to be ashamed or embarrassed by but, he was. He really was embarrassed that he was scared of thunderstorms.

“Your scared of what?” Yuuri asked. He couldn’t believe his ears. His lover, the multi-champion of the figure skating world feared _thunderstorms.  
_

“Thunder,” Victor’s cheeks were bright red and he laughed nervously, averting his gaze from Yuuri’‘s surprised face and looking at the wall. The two were  relaxing in Victor’s apartment in Russia, the t.v was on and playing some show that they couldn’t be bothered to watch. Yuuri was sitting on the carpeted floor with his knees pulled into his chest. He had sat down on the floor  in between Victor’s legs when Victor had practically begged for him to attempt braiding his dark locks. The grey-haired male had stiffened when he heard the beginning signs of thunder far away from them, his tense state increasing with every sound of thunder. 

Yuuri blinked a few times in disbelief; he hadn’t understood why the older male had tensed when the storm began and decided to ask him which led to Victor explaining his fear of thunderstorms ever since he was a child. And Yuuri could see it in his mind, a young -possibly long-haired, don’t judge him, he has had a thing for a long-haired Victor ever since he had seen that magnificent face framed by those long, shimmery locks of silver- Victor waking up due to the storms and cowering underneath his covers in fear for God knows how long.

Victor tensed again when a particularly loud thunder clap sounded through the entire apartment, taking the power with it as it slowly disappeared, leaving the apartment and the two lovers in darkness.

Victor didn’t want to embarrass himself but couldn’t help grabbing Yuuri’s shoulder tightly when a bright light shined through the apartment, lighting it for a moment before, like the electricity, disappearing for however long it’d take for the storm to end and for the electricity to return.

Yuuri found a benefit in being suddenly shrouded in darkness; the wide grin on his lips could be easily hidden. He tried to make his lips frown but i failed miserably, resulting in his grin spreading even wider than before.

His grin wasn’t because he was laughing at Victor -of course not!- but because the older male was depending on him. At that moment when it was only the two of them in the dark, Victor’s grip on Yuuri’s shoulder occasionally increasing when another thunder clap was released, Yuuri felt like the happiest man in the world.

One of the strongest people he knew was counting on him, depending on him to be there, to help him through his fear that he had fearlessly told him about. Victor wasn’t obliged to tell Yuuri of his fear, but he had. And that, that unwavering trust did something to his insides.

Yuuri picked himself up from the floor and stood up, grabbing a confused and fearful Victor by the hand and blindly leading him to the bedroom wher he released his hold on the older male’s hand and pulled back the covers.

“As much as I love doing it with you, Yuuri, I don’t think now’s the right time for that,” Victor joked, not understanding why the younger male had dragged him to his bedroom. He flinched when lighting and thunder resounded through the silent apartment simultaneously.

Yuuri knew Victor couldn’t see him roll his eyes in the dark but he did anyway and crawled into the large bed, sighing softly when the silk sheets touched the exposed parts of his skin. He patted the empty side, signalling Victor to climb in beside him. 

Victor sighed and did so, throwing the covers over the both of them and squinting in the dark to see Yuuri’s bright-blue eyes as clearly as he could. He stiffened when another lighting strike lit up their bedroom but relaxed when Yuuri intertwined their hands and begin stroking the inside of his palm with his thumb.

“Turn around,” Yuuri gently said to his lover. He  moved his head further up the pillow and snuggled into the lean, slender back of Victor, wrapping his arms around the older male and assuming the larger spoon position as Victor became the smaller spoon.

“Isn’t it embarrassing?” Victor suddenly asked. His voice was blank but Yuuri picked up on the insecurity and fear in his tone. He kissed the back of Victor’s head, smiling when the soft, grey lock brushed his nose, tickling it.

“No,” He kissed him again, “Absolutely not.”

Yuuri hadn’t told him any words of encouragement or support but hearing him say those three simple word lifted an imaginary burden off his chest. He was about to say something back when the storm outside increased ten-fold. The rain pelting down their windows grew harsher and louder with every second that passed and so did the thunder and lighting, making Victor tense up incredibly so.

“Shh...” Yuuri hushed Victor softly, removing his hand from Victor side and running his hand through his hair -the best that he could given their current position.

“It’s going to be okay,” Yuuri said in a gentle voice, “I’m here, it’ll be fine.”

Victor tried believing Yuuri -he really did- but the loud storm was distracting him from his lover’s words, till the dark-haired male did something he had never expected him to. He began singing.

_‘Kyou wa naitatte ashita waraeba’_

‘ _Atarashii hi ga kimi wo terasu’  
_

Yuuri had never sung for him before and he cursed himself fr not making the younger male do so sooner. His voice wasn’t anything extraordinary or over-the-top but it was soft, gentle, soothing, it was something Victor could listen to on repeat and never get bored.

_‘obeinakutemo ii’_

The words fit perfectly with what Victor was going through which was why Yuuri chose to sing that specific song.

‘ _tsuyosa ni shigamitsuku koto ni kodawaranakutemo ‘_

_‘ mae ni susunde ikeru kara’_

‘ _kono te wo tsunaide omoi wo tsumuidara’_

Yuuri returned his hand down to Victor’s side and intertwined their hands once more and continued singing till the parts of the song that he could remember ended. He hadn’t realized but somewhere in the middle of his singing, the older male had fallen asleep, the raging storm outside completely forgotten as he fell into slumber.

Yuuri laughed softly as not to wake his lover up and kissed the back of Victor’s head before closing his eyes and following his lover into dream-land.

‘ _hikari de kimi wo terashi tsuzukeru kara’_

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics and Song belong to Miyano Mamoru. I own and benefit nothing from this work, the characters are from Kubo-sensei's mind. I only own the words used in this fiction story.


End file.
